A Hidden Love (Levi x Reader)
by bernime
Summary: This my first fan fiction so it's not a masterpiece, feel free to right a review it would help me.
1. Chapter 1

Levi x Reader Fan fiction

You awake to darkness, the last thing you can remember is Corporal looking at you with a soft stare, his tender hand crested your chin, He had whispered something but you can't recall. This deep thinking causes your head to throb, what did Levi tell you. Suddenly you hear a knocking noise,

"(Your name) are you feeling alright?"

You clear your throat,

"Yes, yes…um come in." Her voice sounds familiar.

" Is it alright if Christa comes too?"

You then reply,

"Of coarse."

A tall deep brown haired girl comes in with a goddess looking blonde on her back. You realize it is Ymir and Christa. Ymir mounts herself on the bed and Christa follows. Ymir wraps her arm around you.

" You don't look to good (your name)."

"I'm just not sure what happened."

Christa's head pears out from behind Ymir with big eyes

"You don't remember?"

"Not really, all remember is Corporal whispering in my ear"

Ymir looks as confused as Christa,

"Levi saved your life!"

Suddenly memories flow through your head like a hurricane. You intensely remember it, a smiley titan had picked you up and placed you in its mouth, you would've probably been eaten, but Levi swooped in and grabbed you. He had brought you down you his horse and rode you into the headquarters. As he lay you down he crested your chin and whispered in your ear, "Please don't die… I… I… love you." The rush of memories makes you nauseous; you run to the bathroom and begin vomiting intensely. You hear the chaos outside the bathroom door. Suddenly Christa screams,

"Help, we need help now!"

Then there is a bang on the bathroom door,

Levi's voice bellows,

"(Your name)! (Your name)! Open the door!"

The room is spinning; you can't get the thought of Lance Corporal loving you out of your head. He loves me you think to yourself. Levi goes to all measures to get you out of the bathroom. He breaks down the door to find your fragile body laying passed out on the cold floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Your eyes slowly flutter to find everyone around you. Erwin pushes through the crowd and gestures to help you up as you grasp his hand you look at Levi he is standing at the front with a straight face but you can sense his worry. Erwin allows you to put most of your body weight on him. He walks you back to wear you laid before.

"Listen cadet your not get any better if you don't rest, Now I want the everyone else to leave"

Erwin trails out with all the others behind him. Levi slowly walks to you, you hear his boots slowly clapping against the stone floor. He sits on the end of your bed then holds the back of his hand to your forehead.

"You had better get feeling well again I can't always save you, little brat."

After Levi leaves the room his words linger, your heart burns to hear the words crawl out of his mouth over again in your head, _I can't always save you, little brat._ You thought you meant more to him. Your head is still sore so you begin to doze off. When you awake again it's to the sound of your name.

"(Your name), (your name)"

You look up to who happens to be Armin.

"Commander told me let you know that you could get up, if you felt so obligated"

You rise slowly and stretch, then slowly creep out of bed.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes," You reply with a nervous smile.

"That's good, well if you feel like getting out of your harnesses I will leave you to it," he says as he exits the room.

You slowly remove the blood stained maneuver gear straps to find a large gash on you stomach you hadn't seen before, You soak up any blood with a cloth then undress yourself. Suddenly their is a knock on the door, you hear Levi's voice.

"If you're awake I would like to enter."

"Of coarse one moment let me get dressed."

You rush in fear that he will open the door.

" Um… you can come in know."

You stand in a grey top with the same pants from earlier, leaning against a wall. He walks in slowly and places himself on your bed.

"I see your up and moving, I want you to go get caught up on practice so if you would please step outside"

You're shocked, you begin to think to yourself, _he has the nerve to ask me to step out and practice. I almost died and he wants me to practice. _

" You… you selfish fool. I almost died and you want me to practice, what is wrong with you," Your voice is filled with infuriation.

"Selfish! Selfish! I could've let you die but I didn't, I saved you, you hundreds died and I saved you!"

Guilt fills your stomach.

"I didn't mean it like th-"

He pins your body to the wall

"I saved you… because I love you, now get outside."

Your body shakes, you grab your maneuver gear and dash out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

After making your way to the training grounds you stand and wait for Corporal. You hear harsh boots clap along the trail behind you. Turning your head you find Commander Erwin coming your way.

Clearing his throat, "(your name) why are you out during training, you should be inside recovering."

"Lance Corporal Levi instructed me to do so and I am awaiting his arrival Sir."

Levi then comes toward you, Erwin turns quickly.

He talks in a soft, stern tone, "Corporal why have you told an injured solider to be on the training grounds, (your name) is not fit at the time to be participating in hand to hand combat."

Levi remains stoic "You see Commander (your name) has rested through the last two sessions and I feel as though she is ready."

Erwin's face angers "It has only been three days since the incident (your name) can not battle another person right now."

"Trust me Erwin I will pair her with myself and be very careful"

Erwin glares, but still agrees as long as the injuries do not worsen.

You stand in line with the other cadets and Hanji begins to pair the others up. When she makes her way to you, you whisper in her ear.

"Hanji you are around Levi a lot you know about him, how does Levi show affection?"

Hanji let out a laugh, then everyone glues a stare toward Hani and you

" Oh we should talk privately, come with me after training."

Hanji leaves and you walk to Levi. You approach him slowly and get into stance, He then nudges your arm.

"Okay now fight back."

"Wait hold was was that a punch?"

"Yes of coarse, I must be gentle,"

"You can be a little harder than that can't you?"

"Sure"

A smirk smears across his face as he grabs your leg. you are put into a position you can't escape, you fall on your back. You lose your breath, but manage to stand. Seeking revenge you grind your bony fist into his you look at your knuckles they are covered in blood. You see Levi is holding his nose.

" I am so sorry"

"It's really okay."

He pulls a cloth from his pocket and wipes his nose.

"I feel so bad, I'm very sorry."

"I'm fine but I will seek vengeance"

Your eyes widen as he pins you to the ground. To your surprise his hands just begin to crawl across your rib cage. You then let a laugh escape your mouth. Everyone turns your way, then commander walks to the two of you.

Your voice trembles, "Levi stop!"

"No I must defe-"

"Corporal may I ask why you are tickling that cadet."

"Commander it was the only battle maneuver that wouldn't injure (your name)."

Levi's face is red, "Levi and (your name) come inside to HQ with me."


End file.
